


I'm scary I swear

by tobiismycat



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bby mikey, Demonsssss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: Frank was a devil.  He was a hard core soul stealing devil who definitely didn't own a heart anymore. or he was.  up until his latest call.aka demon frank meets baby Mikey in the dirt roads of nowhere and trades the kids soul for his brothers life.   then years later frank finds he can't take it. hes become attached to the Way kids. now all grown up and in need of a keeper to watch over themUpdate: Chapter 1 has been edited





	1. Darling Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySmutterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySmutterella/gifts).



> Update: There was a little Chunk missing in this chapter, also a few formatting issues (some time skips, italics, ect.)

He looked down at the scrawny little boy sitting in the dirt of the road. There was no possible way this kid called him. He was bony, shirt thin and torn in places. His glasses kept sliding off his face and his chocolaty hair was slicked to his freckled forehead in the summer heat.

"Child, where did you come from," Frank asked, masked in the darkness. He had been watching from the top of a small tree while the boy did the short ritual needed to summon him. Where in the world had this kid come from? You had to find a dirt crossroads to even begin to summon a demon, and to get an actual devil you had to be across from a church. This kid smelt like the city and- oh yum- panic and the sweet scent of sick flesh.

the kid jumped and scrambled away. now that he was standing Frank could see he was bigger than expected.

"What kid? You went to all the trouble to get here you didn't think I would show up? How old are you anyway?" Frank blinked his black eyes at him and smiled with all his pointed teeth.

the youngster shivered but squared his shoulders in an effort to look tougher. "I'm t-twelve, uh, sir?"

"What a cutie you are," Frank stopped floating and landed behind the boy, causing him to spin around on his mud covered heels.

"What are you trading for, darling boy?" Frank leaned all the way in touching noses and exchanging breaths with the young man. His black eyes gave off a bit of a glow that he knew frightened most customers.

God this kid was gonna be fun to screw with.

"My brother, h-he's sick, no one is saying it but. . . I think he's dying." Frank smiled not such a selfish little boy then. Good. He did so hate selfish customers.

"How do you know he'll die? For all you know he could get better all on his own and your soul woulda been wasted," the devil cooed at him, tilting his head unnervingly to the side and petting his sweaty hair.

"Please," he cried, "please, I can't take that chance! It's not a waste to me!"

Frank laughed harshly, even as his blackened heart began to melt. "Don't cry then little one. I was just screwing with you, I'll fix your brother, and in return, I get your pretty soul, in about 15 or so years! How bout that?"

"Anything! I'll do anything, just please help him!"

Anything huh? Frank was sure to file that little promise away for later. He closed his eyes in concentration, and in a second the job was done. The scraggy kid at his crossroads had gotten what he came for.

"Tada! Your brothers fixed up kid, healthy as an ox." Frank didn't bother to mention he tossed in an extra bit of health charm- unselfish customers always got a little extra when they came to him.

"Thank you !" the kid cried. He charged forward and gave the devil a big, unexpected, hug.

"Hey kid! knock it off! I'm bad ass okay? I'm like super scary and could totally eat you!" The boy let go, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Do you need me to send you home or anything?"

"I thought you were 'Bad Ass'?"

"Just shut up and take the offer." ~~I'm scary I swear~~.

When he got home, Frank figured he would leave the kid alone. He did have his soul after all, there was nowhere for him to go.

~~e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e~~

Upon returning home, he was immediately being chewed out by his devil friends. Now the soft one of the bunch, he had to find a new group to get lunch with and he was getting lonely.

With his newfound isolation, he began to meet more 'black sheep' of the devil community. Patrick, who not only had failed to collect his contracted soul for the seventh year in a row, but had also been caught checking up on his human prey and actually preventing it from doing stupid human things.

"He traded his soul to save a dog and I just couldn't bring myself to take it when the time came. I went to get him and he was perfectly okay with going, but he asked to say goodbye to his dog first and I knew i couldn't take him." Patrick had said. "I ruined my good name as a devil all because some short guy with horse teeth and buff arms decided his dog was more important than his own life."

Frank laughed. "Mine showed up looking like he walked four miles to find my spot. I'm trying to scare him away and he hits me with these big, teary eyes and says he thinks his brothers dying and wants me to fix it. I gave him a pretty solid deal and I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to take his soul when I have to. Unless he grows up to be a total dick "

"How long did he get? I gave Pete seven," the other demon said.

Frank rolled his eyes "I gave the kid fifteen. He looked like he was ten! I could have taken it right there but he melted my nonexistent heart with those big wet eyes of his."

~~e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e~~

Unfortunately, now that Frank had his soul (and had stuffed his fingers in the kid's brother to fix him) that meant that whenever the two did something that had potential to end in their deaths, he knew about it. That was normal, of course. But what wasn't normal was how compelled to prevent these endings Frank felt.

Mikey slipped on the ice coming home from school the next year.

Frank appeared next to him in seconds, crouching down to inspect the bleeding human on the ice. After just a few seconds of thought, he snapped his fingers and set the kid on his own doorstep, even waiting to make sure someone found him.

When he had finally recovered, Frank appeared to him again.

He knew it was wrong. He was a demon! He shouldn't be so attached to the two humans. But he was, so, so attached.

He held the smaller one in his lap, Mikey, he believed his name was. He wasn't doing anything to the boy, just holding him. He was so warm, and alive. His little heart beating like a rabbit's. For a long while, Mikey was tense, back rigid and uncomfortable. But eventually, as Frank cuddled him close, he began to relax into the demons warmth. Frank nuzzled him and played with his fingers.

 _This human is mine_ , Frank thought, _All mine _.__


	2. Babus Gerard Gets Into Some Shiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Babus Gerard (not actually a babus he's like 17) gets into some shenanigans.

Once Frank gave in to the urge to follow the two young humans around he began to notice things about them, just little things.

For instance, Mikey couldn’t breathe in the wet cold mornings, and Gerard sucked his thumb when he got nervous. The demon found it oddly sweet. Out of boredom, Frank spent his mornings following the children around their school, learning the social norms of children of this time period.

_Rotten _, the lot of them. They all behaved like spoiled little rotten _brats _to each other. Not that children were much better the last time he was on Earth.____

____It took no time at all to notice that Gerard was intimidated by boys--specifically bigger, taller boys. He was so small and his recent attempt to have a backbone, and stand up for himself wasn’t going over well with the other children._ _ _ _

____They cornered the boy, surrounding him, as he tried in vain to get his art book back from another boy. The other child was very tall and held the book up with a mean grin on his face. Frank hovered close by, waiting to see if Gerard would be able to handle it or if he was going to make frank ruin his reputation completely._ _ _ _

____Gerard scowled up at the boy and demanded his book back with a, frankly very sad, attempt at a stern voice. The larger child laughed and leaned down right into his face, "Make me, little man." (His breath positively reeked of olives and stale garlic, Gerard would later recall)._ _ _ _

____Frank hissed and said goodbye to his reputation as he watched his human child be intimidated into a cowering curl on the couch behind him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Frank took a second to appear as a teacher, before grabbing the boy by the back of the neck and holding him firmly in place. "I'm Sorry! I'msorryI'msorry, please let me go!"_ _ _ _

____Frank Sneered at the boy, "ugh Seventeen and still acting like a bratty little boy. You make me sick just looking at you. Run, before I change my mind about letting you go."_ _ _ _

____As the boy ran off in fear, the demon crouched down in front of his prey, gently stroking the back of his neck until the little human looked out of his hands at him. "Come now sweetheart, I got your book for you," The demon purred._ _ _ _

____Franks interference seemed to make both sides bolder, Gerard stood up for himself more and the bullies got more violent. Then one afternoon on the bus, one of the football players began to shove a few girls around, one turned around and asked for him to stop, and when the boy didn’t listen Gerard stuck his arm out and stopped the older boy from shoving into the smaller girls back again._ _ _ _

____The demon watched on as the older boy just smirked. "You think you're so tough? Think standing up for someone else makes you better than me? Well, guess what sissy boy? _Nobody's better than me_."_ _ _ _

____Frank just watched, unsure what either boy would do. In the blink of an eye, the larger boy grabbed Gerard by the arm, bending it in an unnatural way. Frank didn’t even feel slightly guilty for what he had in store for the older child as the sickening snap sounded through the air._ _ _ _


	3. A dead boy and not a peep thereafter

Frank held the human boy over the ledge, his clawed fingers tearing deep holes in the pitiful creatures clothing.

It begged and pleaded for mercy, but Frank wasn't listening. His fierce territorial instinct would have nothing less. No one was allowed to hurt his boys.

With a grin full of pointed teeth, Frank dropped the human child over the edge and into the icy water of the dark river.

~~e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e~~

Gerard found himself a boyfriend that wasn't a nice man, a few years after that. Frank could see that bloody ending coming a mile off and took to personally escorting the man to hell before he knew what he was doing.

These boys just had no smarts it seems, thought Frank, as he found himself appearing in the flesh to stop his original prey item from zapping himself silly making toast. The poor thing looked startled to find a clawed hand suddenly gripping bruises into his twiggy wrist.

"If you pee in shock I'm going to maim you." Frank yanked the kid away from the toaster, "look at all the frayed wires on this thing!? Trash it, your going to be sorry if you don't," he hissed. then vanished. Only to come back seconds later. this time in a different room. his second prey was about to poison himself.

Frank sent the glass of oily water flying across the room with a flick of his hand. the scroungy looking artist who had been about to drink it looked at the mess in confusion. Frank nearly screamed in frustration. he settled for scaring the pants off him instead. "that wasn't your drink! It was the water you've been cleaning your brushes with you nimrod!" he shouted. The disembodied voice made the man jump a foot in the air and spill nearly everything on the table.

Eventually, it had already been around 6 or 7 years since he'd made the deal with Mikey, and the boys were now well and truly his. He had all but given up on pretending that he wasn't totally attached, but that night at the bar dashed all his hopes of maintaining his facade.

The boys had stepped away from their table for just a second and Frank watched as the two men they had brought for dates slid something in their drinks.

Frank saw red and resisted the urge to burn the building down around them. He marched right up to the table. eyes glowing black, and teeth already giving up the pretend human look.

He grabbed both of the drinks and downed them -drugs did nothing to devils Franks age. He could see the night ahead if Mikey or his brother had drunk them instead. There was blood and tears and someone ended up drowning.

Frank stood there and let the two men see his natural appearance, the whole room darkened momentarily. One had the nerve to ask him what he was doing, while the other just grinned at him. In retaliation Frank promptly tore out all their teeth, leaving them in a bloody pile on the table top.

By the time his prey came back from the bathroom he was sitting in their spot, the only thing giving him away was the bloody napkin covering his prizes and his glowing black eyes.

Mikey grabbed his brothers arm hard enough to leave ugly marks. "I told you he was real! I'm not crazy and you can fucking eat that conversation we didn't need to have last week!"


End file.
